The White Angel's Love
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: A oneshot for a friend of mine. Krad finally finds romance.


I do not own D N Angel.

* * *

><p>Krad was bored. He already knew the material Mr. Izu was teaching, and he'd taken all the notes that were necessary. Krad discreetly surveyed the class. Towa was staring at Dark, who for once, actually looked like he was taking notes. Usually Dark looked like he was slacking off, but he did have good and detailed notes. Krad had checked, and no, Dark did not copy off anybody else. Argentine seemed to be, as always, spacing out. Quolia and Destiny(Second Hand of Time.) were both sneaking looks at Argentine and Dark and blushing. It was ninth period math, at Azumano High, almost the end of the day. Krad was continually glancing at the clock. Why did time move so slowly right before the end of the day, the weekend especially? His mental lament was interrupted by something whacking the back of his head. Krad turned around slowly. Dark was back to looking like he was slacking off. Which meant that Krad had been hit by a note. He dropped his pencil and used that to pick up the note, which he skillfully concealed behind his notebook. The note was written with purple ink, one of Dark's embellishments, and in Dark's annoyingly perfect flowing handwriting.<p>

"_Will be late to get Dai and Sato. Got to pick up Fee from swim practice._" Krad sighed softly. Not sad, relief. Dark was treating his girlfriend right at least. Suddenly another note thwacked his head.

"_You really gotta get a girlfriend dude._" Now Krad was the least bit annoyed. He would get a girlfriend once he found a suitable girl. Though at the moment, that girl was nowhere to be found.

"Alright class, that's all for this week. Have a nice weekend." Mr. Izu said, interrupting Krad's mental tirade at Dark. All the students got up and started to leave. Dark was the first person out the door. It was a good thing too. The pool was on the other side of the school on the ground floor. For some reason, the people on the swim team got out of ninth period classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so long as they got the notes and got above a C in the classes. Krad was the last person in the room as he methodically packed up his stuff.

"Krad, can I talk to you?" Mr. Izu asked as Krad picked up his bag. "There's a new student, and I need you to show her around Monday. Could you do that?" Krad frowned. It wasn't his job to show freshmen the school.

"Isn't that Fiona's job?" Mr. Izu laughed.

"New student doesn't always mean freshman. She's the same grade level as you. Her name is Sakura, she's your age." Krad sighed. It was the least he could do.

"Alright." He said. Mr. Izu thanked Krad and gave him Sakura's phone number. When Krad got down to the school gates, he found Dark and Fiona waiting.

"We were getting worried." Dark said. "You were a whole ten minutes late." Krad blinked. It was rare for Fiona to be able to change so fast. Her blonde hair was still damp. Fiona seemed to catch on and explained.

"They let us out from swim practice early." She said, calmly adjusting her glasses. There didn't seem to be much else to say, so they went to go pick up their little brothers. Fiona, ever energetic, skipped ahead and collided with another girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Fiona and the girl said at the same time. Then the girl ran away screaming something about needing to find a guy name Zuuuuuuu. Or something like that. The name was kind of distorted because she was running and it kind seemed to echo.

"Oookay." Fiona said slowly.

"That was weird." Dark supplied helpfully.

"At the very least." Snorted Krad. When they got to the junior high they found Dai asleep, Fiona and Dark swore he was just really tired and they weren't that late, and Satoshi reading.

"Took you long enough." He said curtly, snapping the book closed.

"Fee ran into some chick and Kraddy-kins got delayed by the teacher" Dark explained with a very big smile on his face, which Fiona told him to stop because it made him look stupid. Satoshi looked the least bit surprised.

"I wasn't in trouble." Krad explained calmly. "I was just asked to show another student around."

"He's doing me a favor." Fiona said happily. "I'm the one who usually shows people around. They are always freshmen though." Dark snaked his arm around Fiona's waist and pulled her close.

"You're very good at showing people things." He whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Dark! Not in public!" Dai shouted, suddenly awake.

"I can never figure out how you do that." Dark said, breaking away from Fiona. Dai shrugged sheepishly. After checking to make sure neither boy forgot something, the two groups parted ways. Krad dropped Satoshi off at the library and went home to do his homework. It was dead easy. Even a freshman could do it. The teachers were getting soft. Once his work was done, he called the new girl's number.

"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Are you the new girl at Azumano High?" He asked patiently, glancing at his watch. He should call his mother after this to ask about the takeout dinner.

"I have a name you know." She said irritably.

"Yes, Sakura. I know."

"Then use it." She replied. "And who might you be mister?"

"Krad. I'm supposed to show you the school Monday."

"Oh." Sakura hesitated. "Hey! Aren't you that blonde guy who was with the girl I ran into and her boyfriend?" Krad raised his eyebrows. This girl had a good memory.

"Yes, there was a couple with me. Anyway, Monday you know who to look for?"

"Right." Sakura confirmed. "Have a nice weekend Krad." Then she hung up. Krad put the phone down slowly. It was then that he knew this girl was special.

When Monday morning came, Krad was in front of the school gates bright and early. He had to show Sakura around before everyone got there or it would be chaos. A few minutes after he got there, he spotted a familiar girl.

"What are you doing here this early?" Krad asked Fiona, puzzled. It wasn't until she got closer that he saw she was dragging another girl behind her.

"This, is, Sakura." Fiona said panting. She released the wrist of the unfortunate girl and leaned again a wall to catch her breath. Sakura twisted her chocolate hair around her finger as she nervously surveyed the school.

"It's really big." She said hesitantly. "Has anyone ever gotten lost?" Krad smiled softly.

"It's mostly just athletic centers." He reassured her. "And the only person who has ever gotten lost, just wasn't paying attention." He shuddered as he remembered that incident. Dark had been stupid enough to try to find the gym locker room at five in the morning. They'd found him curled up in a ball on the tennis court. No one knew why he'd been there or even how he'd gotten in. Krad brushed that thought away. That had been years ago, now he had to focus on making sure the same thing didn't happen to Sakura.

"Come, on." Krad said, gently taking Sakura's hand. "Let's get going." Only Fiona seemed to notice the faint blush that appeared on both of their faces. She kept it to herself though.

The day went smoothly. Krad knew the layout of the building inside out, and pretty soon, Sakura did too. After the tour were classes. Sakura showed an aptitude for writing and was liked by all her classmates. After school, Fiona ran up to Krad and Sakura for the second time that day, yet again panting.

"Party. On Friday. Come if you want to. Dark's house." Then she ran off in the direction of Dark's house.

"She acts like she's always on caffeine." Sakura commented jokingly. "Or sugar at the very least." Krad smiled, something he rarely did in the presence of other people.

"Knowing Fiona, she just might be." He laughed. Another thing he seldom did. They continued to walk together until they got to a large house when Sakura stopped.

"Here's my house." She said smiling. "See you tomorrow Krad?" He nodded and handed her a slip of paper. She took it with a confused look.

"My number," He explained. "So you can call me if you have any questions about school." Sakura blushed and nodded briefly before hurrying inside. Krad was puzzled. He'd never had this kind of response from Fiona or Towa or Destiny or Quolia. And what was this feeling he got around Sakura? He'd have time to think it over later, he decided. Right now he needed to get home to do his homework and help his mother with dinner. The week passed by without incident, disregarding Dark's usual shenanigans. Friday after school the whole gang showed up at Dark and Daisuke's house. Daisuke had also brought his friends Freedert, Elliot, and, for some reason, Takeshi. Fiona wasn't there though.

"Hey, where's Fiona?" Daisuke asked Dark after it seemed everyone was there. "Usually you two are inseparable outside of school." Dark shrugged and took out his cellphone. He typed something and put it away. A few minutes later the door was flung open and in came Fiona dragging the unfortunate Sakura and even more unfortunate Krad behind her.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I had to grab these two." Krad was for the most part annoyed. Fiona had just shown up and grabbed their wrists then had hauled them over here. Who did she think she was? He was just glad she hadn't found handcuffs. Fiona did have a tendency to overdo things when it came to her friends and boyfriend. Dark smirked as if he knew just what Krad was thinking.

"Alright, first order of business." Dark yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Games! First game, seven minutes in heaven." He smirked and pulled out a hat. "Girl's cover your eyes. Guys put something in the hat." The girls giggled and closed their eyes. Fiona and Dark exchanged a look before Fiona closed her eyes. Krad suspected something was up. He sighed, but put something in anyway. His item happened to be his cross hair tie. Dark's was a black feather choker. Takeshi's was a camera. Elliot's was a miniature sword. Dai's was a paintbrush. Satoshi wordlessly put in his glasses. Dark shook the hat around to make sure the items were properly mixed.

"You can open your eyes now girls." Dark grinned. "Now, who's first?" Shy Freedert volunteered. Meekly she walked up to Dark and stuck her hand in the hat. She pulled out the little sword and gasped in delight. Freedert and Eliot went into the closet. After seven minutes Dark gleefully ran over to the closet door and pulled it open. Eliot and Freedert tumbled out, both blushing. Freedert was missing her top as was Eliot, and both kids were red and panting.

"Someone had fun eh?" Dark teased good naturedly. Krad sighed again. Did Dark really have to tease them? It was just childish. The game went on, Dai ended up with Towa, who, disappointed at not getting to go with Dark but still wanted to kiss someone, pinned Dai to the wall and passionately made out with him. Even Dark really hadn't known what to say to that. The other pairings had been Satoshi and Destiny, it hadn't seemed like anything had happened, but Dark swore he heard muffled moans and a couple giggles. And Takeshi and Quolia. It had been obvious that something had gone on because Takeshi came out missing a shoe and his shirt, and Quolia's ponytail had come undone.

"Your turn Sakura." Dark chirped, thrusting the hat at her.

"Okay." She said, plunging her hand into the hat. She pulled out a cross hair tie. Krad felt a bit relieved. He had not wanted to end up in the closet with Fiona. It would have been a long awkward silence followed by Dark glaring at him for an indeterminate period of time. And he was glad it was Sakura. The feeling Krad had around her started again. He still hadn't figured out what in the world it was.

"In you go!" Dark said, annoyingly cheerful as he shoved them into the closet. Krad landed on the ground, and Sakura landed on top of him. Krad shifted Sakura off of him and sat up, cursing.

"Damn Mousy. One of these days I'm going to kick his ass." Sakura laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You two seem like really good friends." She replied, smiling. Krad rolled his eyes. It was almost pitch black, and Krad could barely see Sakura's face. They sat in silence. Krad was getting fed up with everything that was happening to him. He just wanted to do something mindless for once. His body obeyed accordingly and he found himself kissing Sakura. Sakura was amazed at his boldness. They'd only just met a week ago. She didn't mind though. She kissed him back just as hard.

"Times up!" Dark threw the closet door open to expose Krad and Sakura still in a very passionate make out fest. "I said times up!" Dark repeated, but with a slight waver to his voice. Krad turned, breaking the kiss. His face was murderous.

"Or we could find a new closet." Dark suggested meekly. Krad shook his head and helped Sakura up.

"That won't be necessary. You can use this one." He said tiredly. Dark smiled gleefully. There was only one girl and one boy left, and they all knew it. Dark dragged Fiona into the closet happily. Dark shut the door, and Daisuke, designated time keeper, and scared for life, started the stopwatch as he continued to rock and mutter to himself. There were various moans and definitely giggling. After seven minutes Satoshi went over to open the door, to find it locked.

"You think they're ever coming out?"

"Nope."

"Hey Daisuke, what's you mom making for dinner."

"Daisuke?"

"I think he's still broken."

"Let's go pester Mrs. Niwa for dinner."

"Yeah!" Krad and Sakura stayed behind.

"Care to continue what we started?" Krad asked. Sakura smiled and went to lock the door. Then they continued their make out fest. When Dark and Fiona finally did come out, the couple on the floor didn't notice at all. That day, Krad found out what the feeling he had was. Love. Krad and Sakura were inseparable the rest of their lives. I'll let you imagine what happens to them.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's short, it just seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
